vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula (Castlevania)
|-|Symphony of The Night= |-|Rondo of Blood= |-|Original= |-|Dracula X= |-|Bloodlines= |-|Chronicles= |-|Circle of the Moon= |-|Curse of Darkness= |-|Judgment= |-|Portrait of Ruin= |-|Mathias Cronqvist= |-|Vampire Mathias= Summary Dracula is the primary antagonist of the Castlevania series. He is loosely based on the character of the same name in Bram Stoker's novel and the historical figure, Vlad Drăcula. Originally a human called Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula fell into madness after the death of his first wife, and became an immortal vampire thanks to the powers of the Crimson Stone. With his dark powers, he built his army of creatures and his fortress, Castlevania. Since the 11th Century, the Belmont Clan stood in opposition to Dracula, and legendary warriors confronted him each time he came back from the dead. He was eventually definitively destroyed in 1999 by the last descendant of the Belmonts. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Vlad Tepes Dracula; formerly Mathias Cronqvist. Known as The Dark Lord / Lord of Darkness, The Demon King, The Prince of Darkness, The Demon Lord, The Vampire King, The King of Terror, etc. Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 937 Years Old (Born 1062 as Mathias Cronqvist; Killed in 1999 by Julius Belmont) Classification: Dark Lord / Demon King, Vampire; formerly a human Knight / Crusader / Alchemist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampiric Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Cannot be killed as long as humanity, and the Chaos within their hearts exist. Will reform and revive even if his soul is destroyed and his existence is erased), Resurrection (Revives once every century, and will always revive stronger than before. Can reincarnate even if he is sealed in another dimension), Invulnerability (Can only be harmed and killed by specific Holy or Vampiric Weapons, such as the Vampire Killer, the Alucard Sword and Spear, or Shanoa's Dominus), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Holds control over the Chaos opposite to God's Order), Soul Manipulation (Through the Power of Dominance, he has control over the souls of every demon, as well as all the tortured souls in The Abyss), Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Souls and Ghosts), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Life Death Manipulation (Scaling from Death, whose power derives from Dracula), Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing (Can erase souls from existence with the Power of Dominance, and this extends even to Abstract Embodiments like Death), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Immense Dark Magic, Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Earth, Air), Hellfire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can transform into a Bat/Swarm of Bats, a Wolf and into Mist), Intangibility/Phasing, Poison Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into a variety of stronger forms), Flight/Levitation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Beast Mastery (Has control over demonic beasts and animals), Healing Negation, Curse Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Blood Manipulation, Absorption, Black Hole Creation, Dimensional Creation, Portal Creation, Astral Projection, Barrier Creation, Summoning, Resistance to the Influence/Effect's from the Castle:Transmutation, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Corruption), Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Time Manipulation and Sealing. Master Combatant and Tactician, Master Alchemist Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Warped his castle and created a dimension containing numerous stars and a massive black hole sucking in said stars. Far above Brauner, who created multiple dimensions containing moons, suns and stars just to drain a part of Dracula's Castle power), possibly Universe level+ (Far more powerful than Galamoth, who himself is much more powerful than the Time Reaper. Should be much more powerful than Menace, a false Dark Lord who collapsed the entire Abyss upon dying) Speed: At least FTL (Far more powerful than the numerous demons under his command, such as Paranoia, who is capable of firing Lightspeed Attacks, as all demons under his command are manifestations of his power) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+, can only be killed by specific Holy / Vampiric Weaponry Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Standard melee range normally. Low Multiversal with his abilities (Can reach into parallel dimensions, planes of existence and realities) Standard Equipment: *'Demon Castle:' Dracula's Demon Castle (悪魔城ドラキュラ Akumajō Dorakyura) is the domain of the Prince of Darkness, being the symbol of Dracula's dark magical powers and a manifestation of his chaotic will. From the outside, it may appear to be a grant Gothic construction, but it is in truth a creature of living Chaos, born out of the chaotic emotions in human souls. The Demon Castle is an entire pocket dimension to itself, and as such its interior does not abide by the laws of the human world, with its geometry and scope often defying logic. Within Dracula's Castle are an infinity of demons and monsters born of the Castle's magic. *'Crimson Stone:' The Crimson Stone (深紅の石 Shinku no ishi) is one of the two greatest treasures of Dracula. A magical stone crafted from Alchemy, it has the power to trap the souls of powerful vampires within it, bestowing he who wields it with immense dark powers. However, it also brings the curse of Vampirism with it, meaning that he who wears the stone shall lose his humanity and become a vampire too. Mathias Cronqvist used the Crimson Stone to absorb the powers of the Vampire Lord Walter Bernhard and become Dracula. *'Ebony Stone:' The second greatest treasure of Dracula, the Ebony Stone makes it so that Dracula's kingdom is cursed with Eternal Night. Intelligence: Genius. Was once a brilliant tactician commanding armies of crusaders and a master alchemist. Is responsible for many advanced technologies, robotics and electronics. As Dracula, he is the Dark Lord ruling over all of The Abyss and its countless demons. A master of dark magic, and a very skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Weak against Holy Weaponry, though only specific Weapons like the Vampire Killer and Alucard's Sword can kill him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Lord:' Dracula is the Dark Lord, or Demon King (魔王 Maō). He is the entity opposite to God's Order and Goodness, embodying instead both Chaos and Evil. Without evil there could be no good, and without the Dark Lord to act as a force of absolute evil, God's goodness has no meaning. As Dark Lord, Dracula rules over The Abyss (Hell) and its innumerable demons. Dracula draws power from The Abyss, while simultaneously sustaining The Abyss' very existence. **'Power of Dominance:' The Power of Dominance is the primary ability of the Dark Lord. Through it, Dracula gains absolute control over the souls of demons. As Dark Lord, Dracula's will extends across all demons, and they owe their very existence to Dracula's power, being as much a part of him as Dracula's own Demon Castle. With the Power of Dominance, Dracula can bend the demonic spirits to his will, absorb the souls of demons to obtain their powers, or even erase their souls from existence. **'Power of Chaos:' As Dark Lord, Dracula acts as the physical herald of Chaos, the abstract entity who is the embodiment of root of all Evil and Chaotic things. Dracula's very existence is one connected to the Chaos within the heart of every human, with every chaotic thought and feeling produced by humanity empowering him. Similarly, as long as humanity exists and continue to have a chaotic existence, Dracula will never truly die. In combat, Dracula can tap into Chaos' power directly, allowing him to transform into his most powerful form. **'Power Over Death:' Out of all of Dracula's myriad demonic servants, one stands above the rest: Death, the Grim Reaper. Death is, as its name implies, the God who embodies Death and who collects the souls of all mortals at the end of their lifetime. Death's connection to Dracula goes beyond that which he holds with other demons, as the two became allies when Dracula was still a human. The two hold mutual respect and friendship, and Death is Dracula's confidant and Right-Hand Man. However, despite all his divine powers, Death is still just another demonic soul under Dracula's control, fully susceptible to his master's Power of Dominance. **'Demonic Army:' As the Dark Lord, Dracula holds control over nearly every demonic entity safe rare, abnormal exceptions. As all demons are his servants, fully bound to his will, Dracula commands large legions of demons, monsters, undead warriors and other entities of the Night. Every time Dracula resurrects, his armies shall rise with him. *'Vampire:' Dracula is a vampire, an immortal undead entity who haunts the Night. More specifically, he is the Vampire King. Vampires can be considered "Demonic Royalty", both for their air of nobility and often elegant appearance, but also because their power far exceeds that of most demons. They possess both incredible physical strength and vast dark magical abilities, and usually hold an intrinsic connection to the Chaos in human hearts. As the King of All Vampires, Dracula is the strongest of his race, and is revered by lesser vampires as a God. **'Immortality:' As a Vampire, Dracula is immortal. He is immune to aging and is not susceptible to any earthly disease. Even if he may be killed, his soul shall remain immortal within The Abyss, and within 100 years he shall return to the world of humans, stronger than before. **'Invulnerability:' As a Vampire, Dracula is effectively invulnerable. No weapon from the human realm can harm him, and even weapons with magical and alchemical origins are useless against him. He is susceptible to damage from Holy Weaponry, such as Angelic or Saintly Swords, Magical Holy Water, etc; However, they will still not kill him. Only very specific Weaponry such as the Belmont Clan's Vampire Killer, Alucard's Sword and Spear, and Shanoa's Dominus, can kill Dracula. **'Bloodsucking:' As a Vampire, Dracula can feast on the blood of human victims for his pleasure, sustenance, and to increase his energies. He may suck a person's blood the traditional way, by biting into their neck, but he is perfectly capable of draining someone's blood through touch alone. **'Power Over Humans:' Vampires are influential and seductive creatures, whose dark aura extends into the hearts and minds of men. They can easily control human minds, often passively, turning them into their mindless slaves, possessing them, or even charming them. They can influence their hearts and lead them to evil, as seen when Carmilla started the Witch Hunts across Europe by whispering into the hearts of men. Human souls can also be easily controlled by vampires, as seen when both Elizabeth Bathory and Brauner wielded the souls of the deceased in World War I and II for their purposes. ***'Dracula's Curse:' Dracula is capable of cursing humanity as whole through Dracula's Curse. The curse is pestilent, and festers in the hearts of humans over time, corrupting them into insanity and murderous rage. If not stopped by Hector in 1479, Dracula's Curse could have destroyed all of mankind. **'Shapeshifting:' As a Vampire, Dracula is an skilled shapeshifter, being capable of assuming a variety of demonic forms for his dark purposes. Out of these, three are the most important: ***'Bat Form:' Dracula may transform into a single bat, or into a gigantic swarm of bats for transportation and to overcome his enemy through sheer numbers and disorientation. ***'Wolf Form:' Dracula can transform into a wolf to gain increased speed, and destroy his opponent with rapid charging attacks. ***'Mist Form:' Dracula can transform into a cloud of mist, becoming intangible and thus immune to physical harm. Said mist is also often poisonous in nature. *'Magical Powers:' As the Dark Lord, and King of all Vampires, Dracula possesses unrivaled mastery over Dark and Chaotic Magic. As he who controls Chaos, Dracula's power is unmatched only a few foolish demons ever dare challenging his Throne. **'Hellfire:' A classic attack Dracula is fond of. With a wave of his cape, the Count releases a trio of hellish fireballs to scorch his opponent. **'Dark Inferno:' A more powerful variation of the Hellfire attack. Waving his cape, Dracula fires a pair of dark, meteoric orbs of darkness that bring great destruction. **'Dark Metamorphosis:' With this spell, Dracula greatly enhances his vampire Blood-Draining abilities. **'Dark Void:' With this spell, Dracula can teleport as a black mist of bats. **'Demonic Cleansing:' Dracula summons a gigantic pillar of scorching hellfire to destroy his opponent. **'Dark Blaze:' Dracula summons pillars of dark magic to destroy his opponent. **'Soul Steal:' An incredibly powerful spell that allows Dracula to rip and absorb the souls of nearby enemies, devouring their essence and vitality and converting it into power. **'Blood Storm:' In a mockery of the Belmont's Hydro Storm, Dracula can provoke a rain of acid blood. **'Meteor Shower:' Dracula can cause a barrage of flaming meteors to descend from the skies and destroy his opponents. **'Demonic Meggido:' The Demonic Meggido (デモニックメキド Demonikku Mekido) is Dracula's ultimate magical attack. Spreading his arms and charging his power, demonic runes manifest before Dracula as his magic concentrates into the form of a gigantic sphere of destruction, which is fired at the opponent provoking a huge explosion. Dracula can also fire this attack as a gigantic spherical wave of destruction with him as its center. Gallery DraculaSir.jpg DraculaThrone.jpg DraculaSOTN.jpg DraculaPOR.jpg DraculaDXC.jpg DraculaPortrait.jpg Dracula'sWraith.jpg ConceptDracula.jpg ConceptJudgment.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Alchemists Category:Animal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Beast Masters Category:Blood Users Category:Castlevania Category:Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Demons Category:Dream Users Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Kings Category:Konami Category:Life and Death Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Poison Users Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Rulers Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tyrants Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Void Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Negation Users